Amara Fullbuster
by nishinoyatrash
Summary: You know, some people might be wondering how I, Amara Fullbuster, got into a situation like this. I mean, I'm lying on the ground, tear-stained face, shaking with anxiety, and hiding from the couple who locked me in here. Well, It's a long story but if you're willing to listen then I'm willing to share (Tw: mentions of anxiety, depression, and abuse)
1. Chapter 1

You know, some people might be wondering how I got into a situation like this. I mean, I'm lying on the ground, tear-stained face, shaking with anxiety, and hiding from the couple who locked me in here. You also might wonder why I can't just use my magic to get out; well there's a simpler and shorter explanation for that one. The room I'm locked in, yeah, it prevents wizards from using their magic. However, the reason I'm here in the first place? That's a long ass story.

 **Chapter One**

"Oh my god" I wheeze as I collapse onto the forest floor, feeling a panic attack coming on. I didn't think I'd be able to avoid having one though. I mean what I just did would be overwhelming for anyone. You see, I've just run away from my home and by abusive aunt Clara and uncle Atticus Fullbuster.

My parents passed away when I was really little, due to a demon, and honestly I don't have many memories of my older brother, Gray. One day He just left me to go live with some woman. Gray brought me to Clara and Atticus' house, kissed me goodbye, and off he went. He told me it was something that only he, a wizard could do. Sure I'm a wizard now, a water wizard actually... but back then I was just a helpless little girl.

It only got worse from there. When I was about 6 I started reading books a lot to keep my mind off of things. Through books I learned about the different types of magic, and eventually, I taught myself how to use water magic. I was never that strong of a wizard and I'm still not extremely strong but I'm definitely capable of fighting and maybe even winning. Clara and Atticus didn't like the fact that I had learned magic; infact, they actually hated it. Clara would call me names such as freak, whore, little slut, psycho; basically any demeaning and insulting name you could think of. Atticus, although he also emotionally hurt me, mostly did the daily beating and extra punishment beatings. Of course Clara would help as well, but it was uncle Atticus who did most of the work. Every day I would get three beatings. One for morning, afternoon, and night. Plus extra for anything I might've done wrong. Or, you know, just when he or aunt Clara were in a bad mood. The worst part is that even if I wanted to stand up to them and use my power, I couldn't have. One reason being that I was too scared and the second that they had gotten a mage to write some runes around our land. It basically said that I couldn't use any of my magic on our property. It sucked. Growing up with them and without my direct family also really took a toll on my health and well-being. To this day, I still struggle with abandonment issues, anxiety, depression, and trust issues to top it all off. What great life, huh? I bet anyone would understand why I'm running away now.

My long, silver hair falls in front of my face as I start to shake and struggle for air. I can hear my heart pounding and I feel myself begin to heat up and sweat. _Does this really have to happen now? Couldn't it have waited until I at least got into a hotel room or something?_ My breaths are quick and short and I feel like the world is beginning to close in on me. I try my hardest to gain control of myself but it just doesn't work. Suddenly, I hear footsteps and lots of noises and there are hands touching my body, shaking me. It's too much, I just can't take it. I'm ready to push the strangers off of e and run, but before I can, I hear a feminine voice yell.

"Hey! Guys, quit crowding the poor girl. It looks like she's having a panic attack so grabbing her and freaking out really isn't going to help!" The person says, not yelling, but loud enough for the others to hear them. I can hear the person shoo the strangers away and next thing I know, there is a small, blue haired girl crouching next to me. "Sorry about them. They don't understand stuff like this." I try to offer a polite smile but I'm still shaking and having labored breaths. She obviously notices and tries to help "Hey, it'll be okay. Don't worry; we can get through this together. Look at me now" the girl instructs. "Good, now I know this hard, but I want you to breathe with me, alright? In and out, very slowly." She demonstrates and I try and follow her lead. Eventually, I'm able to breathe in a full breath and my shakes have almost stopped. The girl rubs my back and I brush the silver strands out of my face, revealing my jet black eyes to her.

"Thank you" I mumble, casting my eyes down in embarrassment.

"Of course! I've had panic attacks before, so I know how scary it can be. My partners over there, Gajeel and Pantherlily haven't though, so I guess that explains why they were so clueless when we saw you. My name is Levy, by the way. Levy McGarden" Levy holds out her hand for me to shake and hesitantly I take it, introducing myself in the process.

"It's really nice to meet you Levy…My name's Amara Fullbuster." Levy's eyes suddenly widen and I worry that I said something wrong  
"I-is everything okay? I didn't mean to upset you"

"No, no, it's fine; you did nothing wrong, Amara. It's just that, well, I'm a wizard at Fairy tail and there's a guy in our guild with the last name Fullbuster. It just shocked me is all." She explains. "You wouldn't happen to know him would you? His name is Gray. Are you cousins or something?" _Oh my gosh. Could it really be my brother?_

"Um, yeah, actually. If we're talking about the same person then Gray is, my-er-old friend. We knew each other when we were little is all. We're not close anymore and I'm sure he doesn't even remember me anymore so please don't say anything to him." I plead, really hoping she'll agree. She gives me a strange look, like she knows that's not the truth but accepts it anyway.

"I won't say a thing, Amara. But why don't you come back to the guild with me? It looks like you could do with some food and patching up. You've got some pretty nasty bruises." I hesitate before giving my answer. I'm not so sure that this is a great idea. I mean, with Gray there and all. Levy seems to sense my worry and chimes in "You don't have to worry about Gray. He's out on a mission with his team right now so he won't even be there." She explains

I think about it for another minute. I guess if Gray isn't even there then it can't be that bad. "Okay, Levy, I'll go with you."

 **Alright guys, that was it, my very first chapter. I hope you liked it and if you didn't then please feel free to leave some constructive criticism! I don't have a beta, so apologies for any grammar or spelling errors…please try and ignore them :)** **I haven't written in awhile so my skills may be a bit rusty but hopefully as the story continues, I'll improve. Please be sure to comment and let me know what you think of this story so far! I promise the next chapters will be much longer XD Thanks so much for reading!-Anna xx**


	2. Lisanna and Elfman

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Guild**

"Okay, Levy, I'll go with you." I reply warily. A big smile appears on her face and her eyes light up brightly

"Oh you're gonna love it, Amara! We're all like one big family over at Fairy tail." The bluenette giggles. "Let me go grab Gajeel and Lily, I'm sure they'll wanna meet you!" I tense up a bit at the mention of their names. Levy had said that those two were the ones pestering me during my attack…will they think I'm weird? I bet they won't even want to look at a freak like me, let alone talk and get to know me. All of the sudden I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Levy jogging over with two men-or-well, one man and a cat, I guess. "Okay, so this one is Gajeel. He's one of my friends from the Guild." She explains, tugging the tall man forward. It's then that I realize just how tall this guy is…he's quite literally toppling over me! I look up and give a shy smile, avoiding the uncomfortable eye contact.

"Nice to meet ya. Like shrimp said, my name's Gajeel Redfox. I'm an iron dragon slayer and a pretty strong one at that." He smirks down at me, obviously taking pride in his apparent strength.

"It's, um, it's nice to meet you too, Gajeel. My name's Amara Full-" I suddenly hesitate. Do I really need people knowing my real last name? They would surely ask Gray about me if they did. The only reason I told Levy is because I wasn't thinking and was still kind of out of it…I don't think I can risk it. "Fuller. My name is Amara Fuller" From the corner of my eye I see Levy give me a suspicious look but thankfully she decides not to say anything.

A little black cat then steps forward, hopping up onto Gajeel's shoulder "Hello Amara, It's nice to meet you. My name is Pantherlily. I'm an exceed from Edolas and Gajeel's partner." Lily gives a small, but welcoming, smile and nods. I smile back and return the greeting. I'm already so much more comfortable with this cat than I am with Gajeel. I mean, he's nice and all but very intimidating. He seems alright though so I'll give him a chance.

"Great! Well, now that we all know each other how about we start heading back to the guild?" Levy suggests. We all agree and as we walk back I see Gajeel eyeing me suspiciously. My guess is that he's trying to figure out what was going on with me earlier. I don't think Levy told either of them. They also have the decency not to pry; probably knowing that'd it'd just make me more uncomfortable and distant. This, I'm grateful for.

 **Time Skip because it's 3 am here and I don't feel like writing the walk back**

Soon enough the others and I arrive at a large, homely looking building. This is it- Fairy tail. I honestly imagined the place to look a little more roughed up from what I've heard about it but it's actually pretty nice. Just then a huge man and a petite girl with white hair rush out the doors, knocking me over in the process.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry guys! Are you alright?" The petite one cries with an apologetic look in her bright blue eyes. She extends her arm, offering to help me up.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's no big deal" I take her hand and stand up, brushing the dirt off of my short black dress. I yet again avoid making a lot of eye contact but still give the sweet girl a smile, showing her that I'm not upset with her. The white haired girl smile back happily and introduces herself

"I'm Lisanna Strauss; I'm a takeover mage with animal soul. This is my big brother" Lisanna pulls the man closer to her, prompting him to introduce himself

"My name's Elfman Strauss. Just like Lis, I'm a takeover mage too; I have beast soul cause I'm a real man!" He raises his voice and smiles broadly. Taken aback by his…interesting character, I sweat drop before continuing with the formalities. In a quiet voice I begin for the third time today, introducing myself.

"It's very nice to meet you both. I'm Amara Fuller, an ice mage" I speak in a quiet voice, loud enough only for the wizards around me to hear "I was out doing some stuff in the forest when Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily found me, talked with me, and eventually convinced me to come and see the guild." I explain, playing with my ever-so-slightly chipped fingernails. The siblings nod, seeming to accept my words.

"Well it's gonna be great having you here, Amara! We have to get going on a job now but when we're back I can teach you how to become a real man!" Elfman proclaims while waving goodbye along with his sister. I shoot a look towards the wizards behind me, a bit concerned with Elfman's strange behavior yet they only shrug it off, calling it normal for him. Now that no one is here to keep us any longer, the four of us enter the doors to the guild hall. W hat I see next shocks both me and Levy. I'm kind of wishing I had declined her invitation now

 **Wow, okay, so that was an extremely sucky chapter but hopefully now that the awkward intro to the story part is over hopefully it'll get better and more interesting XD As of right now, I wouldn't even be a fan of the book lol. I know I said I'd make the chapters longer but I have been really bus lately and haven't gotten to write much. I have an ice skating competition coming up and I have been working my ass off for that. Also, Like I said last chapter, my skills are a bit rusty since I've just started writing again and so It'd be great to have someone I could pm for advice and also have them read through my chapter and let me know what I could fix before I actually post it. Like a beta maybe? Message me f you're interested. Anyway, thanks so much for reading my story I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Have a great day, lovelies 3 –Anna xx**


	3. An Explanation (AN)

Hello everyone! I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but I really felt obligated to explain why it's taking Me so long to update this. For starters, I'm very busy with skating at the moment. I'm working on new stuff, training to become a coach, and working on a routine for competition. Secondly, my computer broke just as I finished writing 2 new chapters for this. They were long chapters and I can't remember everything I wrote so I have to re-do them. Finally, im getting ready to be a freshman in highschool and so I'm preparing for that too. I promise I'll have a new chapter up by tomrrow or Sunday. Thanks for understanding!-Anna xx


	4. Juvia

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I had the next 3 chapters written out and when I went to go proof-read them today, my computer quit working. It won't even turn on! Anyway, I don't remember them so I have to re-write everything.**

 **Sorry again, enjoy!**

I followed Levy into the guild and what I saw next made my instantly regret my decision. Sitting at a table was my older brother, Gray Fullbuster. He hasn't changed a bit. He's gotten taller, more muscular, and gotten through puberty but other than that it's the same old Gray. _Please, please don't let him figure out who I am_ I beg to whatever gods may be listening. That arrogant bastard left me all alone so he could go train and further his own abilities. I know that the abuse wasn't his fault but he promised he would come back for me. He never did. Gray stayed with that woman and had the time of his life while I stayed behind, getting beaten everyday. That's the reason why I didn't want to see him here. I have no intention of reuniting with the man who, because of a broken promise, ruined my life.

I glance quickly sat Levy, shooting her a panicked look. Before I can do anymore the guild erupts into chaos.

"They're back!"

"How did it go?"

"Who's this?"

Hundreds of questions are being fired at Levy and her team and it's an absolute mess. From the corner of my eye I notice Gray looking at me but I can't focus on him right now. I don't like the noise at all. My heart begins to race and my face gets pale as I have flashbacks to the abuse that I endured not even 5 days ago. Everyone is still crowded around, but something's changed. They're all staring at, me now and asking me the hundreds of questions. Not being able to take it anymore I back up, only to bump into a sturdy figure. Gajeel. "I'm sorry" I squeak out before running as fast as I can out of the guild.

 **Levy's POV**

All of my guild mates are absolutely bombarding us with questions. Questions about the mission, about Amara, all kinds of stuff. It's getting really hectic is my point. I can see my new friend getting pale and fidgety and my expression is full of concern. She must not like all the noise and people bothering her with questions. I'm about to yell at the guild to calm down when suddenly Amara bolts out of the room, leaving everybody silent. Moments pass before I finally decide to speak up

"What the heck guys?! I know you're all curious but did you really not notice her freaking out? The poor thing was so nervous and all you did was make it worse by completely overwhelming her!" I shout, exasperated. They hang their heads and I hear some apologies.

"Juvia is very sorry Levy-san. To make up for her actions she would like to help Levy-san and Gajeel-san, search for the new girl and make sure she is alright." The water mage stares at me, calmly waiting for my reply.

"Thanks, Juvia. That'd actually be really helpful! Her name's Amara by the way" I smile kindly at my strange, but sweet, bluenette friend. "Can the rest of you clean up around here? I want to make a good impression." And with that, Juvia, Gajeel and I leave the guild.

"She couldn't have gone too far. I'll look by the river, Levy you go look by the park, and Juvia you should go look around the in the forest closest to the guild" Gajeel instructs, crossing his arms over his well built, dreamy chest _. Ack! Why am I thinking like this? Gajeel doesn't like me. I need to get over this silly little crush._ I internally scold myself while trying to hide my burning cheeks.

Luckily Juvia speaks up and neither of them notice my flustered state. "Juvia thinks that sounds like a very good plan, Gajeel-san. She will go now" The blue-haired woman waves to us and makes her way to the forest, leaving me alone with Gajeel.

"Um, I-I had better get going too. Let Juvia and I know if you find her." I stutter, trying to make a quick escape from this potentially awkward situation. I hurry off, letting my heated face cool down in the wind. I walk to the park hastily, not stopping to admire the beautiful view all around me like I usually do. I really hope Amara is okay. If anything bad has happened to her I'll never forgive myself. Finally I make it to the park but after looking around for what feels like hours, I found no Amara. Oh gosh, I really hope Gajeel or Juvia is able to find her.

 **Amara's POV**

 _Just breathe, Amara._ I tell myself, trying to ignore my trembling hands _It'll be okay, Uncle Atticus and Aunt Clara will never find you. You're okay._ I kneel on the forest floor grasping the dirt and leaves beneath me as I struggle to calm my breathing and tremors. Eventually my breaths return to normal and I'm less shaky. I sit up, finally able to take in my surroundings, and try to figure out where I am. Brushing silver strands out of my face look around slowly. Red and orange leaves covering the floor Mostly leave-less trees and evergreen trees all around me, and a few random animals here and there. I'm obviously in a forest. What forest though? And where is the guild? I'm not ready to go back yet but when I am it'd be nice to actually know where it is.

You see, the reason I ran out is because all the yelling and craziness was making me super anxious. The noise was reminding me of my abusers' voices and constant screaming and being surrounded like that with so much going on really triggered my anxiety. So, I'm sure anyone could understand why I'm not ready to head back just yet. Maybe in a bit…but not now. I crawl over to one of the trees and lean my body against it, relaxing and calming the last of my nerves. I think I'll just wait here awhile. A break from all of my worries and a break from people, even if it is a small one, might really do me good. So I close my eyes and just let everything go.

"…mara…mara…Amara!" I drift out of my slumber and awaken to someone shaking my body and calling my name. Not remembering that I ran away I bolt up, my black eyes wide with fear

"Please don't hurt me!" I cry

"No! Juvia would never hurt you, please try and relax. Juvia is a member of Fairytail. She didn't mean to scare you" My brain finally registers what is going on and I remember everything that had happened a few hours ago. I let out a sigh or relief and quietly apologize for freaking out. _She must think I'm a freak now_

"That's alright! You have no reason to apologize. My name is Juvia Lockser. I'm a water mage and a proud member of fairy tail. Levy-san and Gajeel-san were worried about you and Juvia felt bad for scaring you so she offered to come along and look for you…are you alright. You did run out pretty quickly." The beautiful mage stands in front of me patiently waiting for my reply. She plays with her fingers and a few strands of stay blue hair fall in front of my face.

"I've been better but, I'll be fine I suppose" I answer meekly still shy around the woman. I see a delicate, pale hand reach out as an offer to help me up. Reluctantly, I place my hand on top of hers and accept her help. "Thanks, Juvia. It means a lot to me that you cared enough to come and look for me" I shyly confess. Juvia lets out a slight gasp and drops my hand only to pull me into a hug seconds later.

"Of course, Amara! Juvia has just met you but she can already tell that Amara and Juvia will be great friends." Juvia clings on to me and I relax in her warm embrace, enjoying the hug. _I think with people like Juvia here I may enjoy my stay. Even if Gray is here._

 **Alright guys, that's it for today. I'm gonna try and make the next chapter a lot longer and a lot better but I guess we're still kind of in the awkward beginning of the story phase I guess. I promise it'll get better as time goes on. Thanks so much for reading! Message me if you're interested in helping me come up with ideas/helping me edit this story. Love you all! :) –Anna xx**


	5. Author's note (new chapter soon!)

**Hey friends! I've been pretty busy lately, starting my freshman year, skating, theatre, etc. but I don't plan to let that stop me from writing! I'm working on the next chapter right now and hopefully it'll be up sometime this weekend. If not Saturday or Sunday (possibly earlier!) Then it'll definitely be posted by next Wednesday. I can't for you guys to read what I have written! Have a wonderful day/night! Love you all :) -Anna xx**

 **Question: Do you guys think that Amara should date Juvia or someone else? I'm planning on Juvia but if no one would enjoy a Juvia x Amara story then I could always try and make it into Amara x another character. Let me know in the comments! Love you!**


	6. Back to the guild (short chapter)

**Hello again! Time for another new chapter…Enjoy! (Also—I just wanted to say that sometimes I switch between 1** **st** **and 3** **rd** **person when im writing about Juvia. Please try and ignore any errors. Thanks, loves!)**

I stay in Juvia's embrace, just enjoying the hug and living in the moment. I'm getting these strange feelings but I'm not quite sure what to make of them. Love? It can't be. We've only just met and it was under, well, um, weird circumstances. I mean, she found me after I ran out because of a panic attack. And, well, I've only ever felt this way about men. Surely this isn't real.

All of the sudden Juvia brings me out of my deep thought

"Amara-chan? Are you alright? You're awfully silent. Juvia is worried hugging you was the wrong thing to do." The water mage's eyes flicker to the forest floor and she drops my hands, only to mess with her own.

"No I'm okay, Juvia. Thank you for asking. I was just thinking about some things." Juvia nods, staying silent. I'm grateful for this. It's like she just knows that I'm not feeling up to talking right now.

Taking initiative, Juvia takes my hand in hers and slowly, but surely we start moving through the wooded area. "I'm taking you back to the guild hall, Amara. Everyone is worried about you and would like to see you again. They feel very bad that they frightened you. Juvia feels bad as well. So, would you come back with me?" She turns toward me, waiting for my response. I smile softly and nod my head in agreement. We keep moving forward toward the guild in a comfortable silence once I agree to go back.

Neither of us speak as we walk and I start to notice the things around me. If Gray didn't live here, staying here in Fiore, or, even living here wouldn't be bad. It's absolutely gorgeous. Especially in quiet areas like this forest. A lovely stream runs throughout it, crunchy red, yellow, and brown leaves cover the floor; animals run free, and the sun shines through the cracks in all the different trees, giving the whole place just a hint of sparkle and shine. I love it so much.

Before I know it, the silence ends and I begin to hear faint chatter. We must be close to the guild hall now. I start to get nervous and tremble just a bit. I mean, can you blame me? This place gave me a panic attack only a couple of hours ago so of course it's gonna scare me a little. My new blue haired friend (and crush, maybe?) seems to notice my trembling and emotions yet again. She squeezes my hand that she is still holding and tosses a reassuring glance over her shoulder.

"Everything will turn out fine, Amara-chan. I promise." Juvia states and leads me through the last stretch of forest. I take a deep breath and observe my surroundings again today. We're back at Fairy tail. I guess this is it. Here we go…

I walk side by side with Juvia, my hand in hers as she opens the door. Within 10 seconds, all of the wizards have stopped what they're doing to turn and stare at us. Feeling uncomfortable I stare at the ground, wishing to speak with the master of this guild alone, where nobody can see me.

"What are you all doing? Just go back to whatever you were doing before we walked in. There is no need to stare at Amara like she is some wild creature. She will introduce herself when she is ready" Juvia sharply says t the staring mages. I glance up to see some now embarrassed guild members going back to their conversations and daily routines, following Juvia's orders. She then turns to me "I'm sorry about that Amara-chan. We can sit down if you'd like, the master will be back shortly. He had something to do in the town."

"Yeah" I breathe "let's sit down."

 **Alright guys, that's all for today. I know that it's very short and I'm very sorry about that. I'm gonna be honest with you guys, writing this story is a lot harder than I thought it'd be. I'm not gonna use school, skating or anything else as an excuse today because that's not why I haven't been writing. The only reason I haven't been updating is just because I'm lazy, I'm a huge procrastinator, and I kept putting this story off. I'm really going to start pushing myself to write more though, no matter how much**

 **I really don't want to. So expect better, longer chapters soon. I love you guys so much and I'm so very sorry for not updating recently. I will try my hardest to have a good, long chapter up within a week and a half. Have a great day, loves. –Anna xx**


End file.
